Now And Forevermore
by DagnyHepburn
Summary: James, Lily and Harry's thoughts one day in October while they're in hiding. The Potters think about how much they love baby Harry. JPLE fluff and Potter family bonding. Sweet, fluffy oneshot! Inspired by "You'll Be In My Heart".


A/N: I unfortunately do not own any of the Potters.

Hello my lovely readers! I decided to go down a slightly different road than just fluff this time. I was listening to my slow songs playlist and "You'll Be In My Heart" came on. I love this song and I thought the sentiment was perfect for James, Lily and baby Harry. So this is the end result. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was an untypically chilly day in Godric's Hollow for early October. The winds were particularly strong, blowing the newly fallen orange leaves over the yard. James watched them spin in the air, moved by the wind, before falling back down to the earth. The whole process repeated itself a few times before James sighed loudly.<p>

It had only been a few weeks since they had gone into hiding and he was already restless. James loved spending time with Lily and Harry but he was itching to participate in the action. He was smart enough to know that the war would not be over quickly.

His mind turned to the many families that had already been destroyed. He knew so many of the victims that had died from Death Eater Attacks. The most recent had been the McKinnons. Lily was still recovering from her grief that consumed her when she found out her best friend, Marlene, had been murdered. And stories like theirs were not uncommon in this dark time of war.

James sighed again. Yes, they had been _very_ lucky. James and Lily still had holes in their hearts from the death of James's parents fifteen months earlier and the death of Lily's parents shortly after. But the new Potters, James, Lily and Harry continued to stay strong, supported by the overwhelming amount of love for one another. James wouldn't trade his wife and son for anything.

As if hearing his father's thoughts about him, Harry began to cry from his crib in his room.

"I'll get him. It's my turn," Lily called from the kitchen and then headed up the stairs.

After a few minutes, the sounds of Harry's wails quieted and were replaced by the sound of soft singing. James walked up the stairs and poked his head inside the doorway of Harry's room to see the source of the noise.

Lily's back was to James and she was humming a tune to the baby Harry in her arms while rocking back and forth. He stood in the doorway for a moment to admire the picture before him, Lily's silky red hair was thrown over her shoulder, but one strand had fallen free, which Harry had grabbed and wrapped around his finger. Harry had his face buried in Lily's shoulder but his unruly raven hair could be seen sticking in every direction, filling James with a sense of fatherly pride.

He thought that there was no sweeter sound in the world than Lily's humming, but was proved wrong when she began to sing to their son in her arms.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

James moved silently into the room and came up behind Lily, who was still holding Harry. He wrapped one arm around Lily's waist and she immediately relaxed into his embrace. His other arm went around Harry and caressed his disorderly hair, running his fingers through the short strands.

Sensing his father's touch, Harry looked up and smiled sweetly at James; his green eyes shining with love. James smiled adoringly in return, gazing at his beautiful son and kissing Lily on the cheek.

"I love you both, so much." He murmured.

"I love you too," Lily whispered in reply, while Harry simply gripped James' finger.

James leaned in to kiss Harry on the forehead and hugged Lily closer, reveling in his perfect family. Continuing the song Lily had begun to sing, he found no words had ever had truer meaning.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

With the upcoming and ongoing war, the future was always uncertain. But one thing was for sure, the love that James and Lily felt for their son would never wane. Even if worst happens and they are forever separated from Harry, their love will wholly encompass him for all of eternity.

James held his family close, recollecting how much they had loved Harry since the very moment he had been created. He had them both wrapped around his finger before he had even been born. Nothing could come between James and Lily and their son. They would both do anything and everything to keep him safe, even laying their lives on the line.

Shaking of the sinister thoughts his mind had dug up, James sighed contentedly.

"I don't need anything more than what I have right here." James whispered, squeezing Lily and Harry for emphasis.

"I couldn't agree more, my love." Lily said softly, turning around to kiss James tenderly.

The three Potters stood, securely wrapped in their embrace, watching the red and orange leaves fall from the trees, enveloped in love.

* * *

><p>EN: Soooo very sweet! I love James & Lily and fluffy baby Harry moments are the cutest thing ever! Pretty please with sugar on top review! Adding the story to your favorites also makes my day :) Love you guys!


End file.
